Love Confusion Chaos
by CitronCitronnade
Summary: This is a Thalico, Percabeth, Jasper, Silena Beckendorf (We don't know their couple name), Leyna and many more! It's mostly about Nico and Thalia. Thalia really likes Nico. She goes to ask him out, but she suddenly misunderstood something. She decides that she wants to become a Hunter Of Artemis. She didn't like boys since then. What will Nico do?
1. Chapter 1

I entered the classroom with my friends Annabeth, Silena, Piper, Reyna, Calypso, Katie and Rachel right behind me. I was very nervous because I promised my friends that I will ask the son of Hades, Nico di Angelo out today. There was an up coming dance and I needed a partner. I also had a small crush on him. He was my close guy friend at this school. The other guys at this school are total immature.

Percy, Jason, Leo, Travis, Beckendorf, and Will Solace. All of them are so annoying. I don't know why I think that. Is it because they act like jerks every time. They really drive me crazy some times, but Nico on the other hand is very... I don't know. He can be annoying too, but in a good way. If you tell him to shut up he will really listen to you. He won't argue back because he knows how I am.

I felt someone touch my shoulder. I turned my head to see Annabeth nod at me before going to her seat. I got even more nervous. How about he doesn't like me at all? What is he says I am like those other girls at out school which I am not. I hope he doesn't do that. I think he won't think like that because he knew me since kindergarten. He was the first person who literally came up to me and said hi and wanted to be my friend. The others thought I was too weird and wouldn't even come near me. Thinking that I had some sort of disease. I really didn't know why they were acting like that, but after a few days I found out that the girls were jealous because Nico was the only cute guy in our class and every girl had a crush on him, but he chose to come and be my friend. I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I didn't want to sacrifice my friendship because my friends told me to, but I also want to be his girlfriend. I wanted to tell everyone that Nico di Angelo is my boyfriend, but I didn't know how I will do that. It was very hard since I'm not pretty at all. There are lots of Aphrodite girls in this school. They are way beautiful than me even Piper McLean is a daughter of Aphrodite. She is way prettier than anyone. Even Drew. That bitch.

I reached his desk slowly. The moment I saw him I felt like I lost my breath. He is so cute. I had to remind myself to breath in and out every time. It was very hard to do it some times when you are looking at a cute who is a son of Hades. Some people think that Nico is scary because he is the son of Hades, but he isn't. He is so adorable, but just don't say that in front of him because he doesn't like it when people do that. It really makes him embarrassed, but I find it cute when he blushes.

_Breath in and out. Breath in and out. Breath in and out. Breath in and out._ I told myself as I tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to face me.

"Hey Thalia! What's up?" he asked casually smiling like a little kid. He was so cute when he was around 10 years old. He used to have these small toys that he will play with before he found out that he was a demigod. I was really shocked at first when they said that he was a demigod, but I was also happy. That means I would get to spend time with him at school and in the summer time, in Camp Half-Blood. Where all the demigods go and they get claimed there. "Sit down next to me. I'm fine with it," he said gesturing to the chair beside him.

"Um... Thank you," I smiled and sat in the chair beside him. I looked at my friends who were literally staring at us. Piper and Annabeth were grinning like idiots, Calypso and Reyna were smiling kindly, Katie, Silena and Rachel were even worse. They were literally making heart sign's and pointing at me and Nico. I glared at them before I looked back at Nico who raised an eyebrow.

"What was that about? Why are Silena, Katie and Rachel making heart signs and pointing at us?" he asked looking at them again. Oops! He wasn't supposed to see that. Oh those girls are so much trouble.

"They are just practising a dance move that Ms. Dodds taught us in Dance. Ms. Dodds told us to practise hard," I told him stupidly. I really didn't know what to do. He was literally staring into my eyes. I couldn't even move a muscle and you think I can talk? Really. I wish this could be easy. How am I supposed to ask him out. I didn't do this before. I was new to it. No one ever wanted to date me and I didn't ask anyone out before.

"Um... okay?" he said and looked at Mrs. English, our English teacher. She walked in the class with a serious look on her face.

"Good morning class!" she called and everyone in the room silenced quick. Everyone was scared of Mrs. English for some reason. I didn't know why. Is it because how she looks like? She was very thin, she had pure white hair that was very long and she would just braid it and she wears rectangle glasses that keeps on sliding down he long thin crooked nose. It really scared me some times when she would scream at a poor kid. "I am going to partner you up into two. You will be working together on an assignment I will give you. One boy and one girl in each group. Work well in the group," she said. Everyone groaned in reply. I hope my partner is Nico.

Mrs. English started to walk down the rows and pointed at people to stand up and go to the front. She came toward me and Nico. I gulped. This isn't going to be fast.

Mrs. English smiled when she reached us. I was her favourite student in her class because I get the top mark like Annabeth, but I don't talk back like Annabeth does when the teacher is wrong. Annabeth is still the highest grade 10 right now since she is the daughter of Athena.

"You Thalia are going to be partnered up with Luke Castellan. I think you are the only one who can literally tutor him well. He doesn't listen to anyone even the principal. Please help him on this, so he will be able to go to the next grade," Mrs. English told me before looking at Nico. "You sir, are going to be partnered up with Anirana Radson. She doesn't do that well either, so please help her. Okay?" with that she went on to Annabeth's table.

I turned my head to look at Nico who was getting up from his seat with all his books in his hand.

"So looks like I will see you late, then," I said getting up as well. Nico nodded and turned to go to Anirana. "Nico?" I called. He turned back around raising an eyebrow. After a moment I shook my head. "Good luck."

Nico smiled and nodded. "You too." He turned around and walked over to Anirana who was literally skipping over to him. My heart sank. I don't know how I'm going to do this now. Annabeth is going to kill me now. Oh Zeus! Wait... I can tell him after class at our lockers maybe. His locker was right beside mine. I grinned at the idea and looked for Luke who came walking toward me.

"Are you ready to work, partner?" he asked as he reached me. I nodded still grinning like a total idiot.

* * *

I gathered my things as the bell rang for free period. I couldn't wait till I see Nico. I had to do this. Really. If I don't do this right now I'm just going to lose everything and I will literally punch myself for not doing this earlier.

I turned around and my eyes skimmed through the crowed of people. I couldn't find Nico anywhere. Did he already leave? He never left without me before or was he talking to his partner about the project? Maybe Anirana wasn't listening to him that's why he went after her? I don't know. I'll just go wait for him at the lockers.

"Hello Thali! How are you! I'm fine! Totally! Did you ask Nico out yet?! Oh my gods! Really?! That's so sweet!" he intimated. Annabeth smacked his arm before walking up to me grinning.

"So did you ask him out? What did he say?" Annabeth asked squeezing my hand so tight.

Should I tell her the truth? Would she beat the fuck out of me if she found out? I don't know, but she can't really do anything right now since I'm going to ask him out right now when I reach my locker. I can't wait.

"Um... I'm going to ask him when I reach my locker. I really didn't have time since Mrs. English separated us to work with other people. I really wanted to work with him though."

Silena giggled. I rolled my eyes at her. She was Aphrodite herself. She loves make up and would literally pay anything or sacrifice anything to get any new make up set. Really. Who does that? Even Piper doesn't do that. Even though she is a Aphrodite child herself.

Katie came running to me. "You two really look cute together. I can picture both of you getting married. Really. I can't wait!" she squealed jumping up and down and clapping.

"Awww! Thali is in LOVE!" Percy sang and hugged me. I tried to get free, but he was stronger. I didn't practise fighting for a long time now. 'Don't worry. He would treat you like a dog alright!"

"Annabeth! Get your freakin' boyfriend off me before I make a funeral for him, Okay?" I told her smacking Percy's arm.

"Don't worry Thali! I'll give you more hugs after!" Percy said getting off me. God! This is why I feel like punching this guy every time I see him.

"Shut up. I'm going to go see where Nico is right now. I really want to get this over with!" with that I left them without giving them a chance to even say anything. I really did want to get this over with! I can't really think when I see Nico now a days.

I walked through the hallway toward my locker. As I reached my locker I saw a group of people surround by something. I didn't know what it was, so I crawled under everyone and looked up to see Nico stuck to the wall and Drew kissing him. He was literally holding her around her waist and her hands were wrapped around his neck. It was like the perfect kiss I really wanted from him. I can't believe that Nico liked Drew rather than me. What's even in her? Nothing! She's heartless! This can't really be true. Can it? I don't know.

I crawled back out. Tears were already dripping down my cheeks. I can't ask him out right now when he likes Drew. Everyone will think I was jealous.

I ran toward my friends who came walking this way. I hugged Annabeth and she started to pat my head to sooth me down.

"What happened, Thalia?" she asked. Her voice was very soft. I knew I can do this.

"N...Nico doesn't like me at all. H...He likes Drew..." I cried into her shoulder. I felt someone touch my shoulder. I knew who it is. It is Percy. Obviously.

"Shh... don't cry..." Percy called behind me. I never knew that Percy can be this nice some times. It was very nice that he was helping me right now. I looked up at Percy. His didn't have any emotion except for frowning at my state. "I don't want my Thalia crying for a stupid boy. There are more guys here than only him. Please. Whip your tears away. I really can't see my Thalia crying right now," Percy said. I walked over to Percy and hugged him with all my might. I didn't ever know that Percy can be this sweet some times. I really think I can get along with him.

I looked up at him. "I don't know if I can control myself for a while. I really love him. I will try my best though..." I told him. He just nodded. "I want something to eat right now. You guys want to go to Mc. Donalds?" I asked them. They all became happier except for Annabeth who smiled and walked toward Katie and whispered something to her that I didn't even hear, but whatever I really don't care right now. I have loving friends and that's it...


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Something has come to my attention. We received a hate review for this story. We like reviews not hate,**

**horrible author, and you were not on an account so I can't ask what was wrong, but**

**1/10 for a 2270 word chapter and 'not much of a story line'? Sunny worked hard**

**on that chapter, and it does not deserve that. No one forced you to read it,**

**so go hate else where cause _I get enough hate._**

**~CinnamonPinwheels**

**PS. NOT over reaction. I know the thought behind the review in question.**

We weren't technically suppose to leave school property until lunch time, even if we had a free period, but it was period before lunch so it should be okay. And the Mac Donald's was basically right across the street from the school, so it's not like we're going far. What I mean by basically is there's a duck pond across from the school and the Mac Donald's is behind that. We, me and my friends, boost one of us up. That person, usually anyone but me, unlatches the window and crawls though. Then they, whoever went through first, pulls the rest of us up. Then we walk leisurely over to MD's where we pig out then walk around someone house or the block or something. It's fun, cause the neighbor's to the school know us well enough to know we don't get into trouble... Much.

I walked along with my hands shoved deep in my pockets. I glanced back and saw, at the back of our line of groups, Annabeth was whispering with Katie again, only this time Silena and Piper where there, too. A head of them were the guys, laughing to loudly and literally making giant fools of themselves. Then came Calypso, Rachel and Reyna. Then me leading the way to Md's.

I turned around and continued walking. It was a big pond, about 10 meter's by about 6 or 7, but it was shallow, only 1 or 2 meter's deep. We were about a quarter way around the pond and half way to MD's before I heard someone running to catch up with me. I turned and saw Percy coming,"Hey!"  
"Hey," he responded, a thoughtful look in his eye's, one that I had previously thought impossible for him to have. "You realize that when I said 'my Thalia' earlier I don't know why I said that?" When I nodded he continued. "We're like brother and sister, we fight and stuff but in the end of the day we'll be there for each other, right?" I nodded again. "That's all that was." Percy confirmed. "That and the fact that if something brings you down, it's gotta hurt."

"And your telling me this because...?" I asked.

"Cause I wanna make sure you know that, in case Annabeth asks cause she was giving me a funny look." Percy smiled. Then turned and walked back to his buddies. Why do guys confuse me so? I'll be having a small, your-actually-okay moment with them and then they drag up a, 'Hey, I don't wanna get in trouble with my girl friend, thanks for the talk, glad we understand each other' type thing. they're all crazy... Well not all of them... My thought's spun towards Nico and suddenly I was imagining that it was me kissing Nico in the hallway, not Drew. Me that Nico likes, not some bitch that can never treat him right. My thought's came back to reality with an alarming thump as we reach the door's of Mac Donald's and i walked right into the door, I mean literally didn't see the door, or ever realize we were there, a slam-into-a-door-hard-enough-to-get-a-nose-bleed full on auto-walk mode activated type thing.

I backed up a step from the door. 'Ow?" I asked, laughing. My friend's joined me, except Annabeth, Piper, Silena, and Katie, who looked confused. They must be on full girl-let's-talk-gossip-and-do-our-hair mood. I wonder what about... Leo leaned over whispered to them what happened and they all covered their mouths with their hands, and trying not to laugh.

"Thanks, guys, feeling the love," I laughed.

"Your bleeding," Calypso commented, after we'd all stopped laughing... so much anyways, there were still a few giggles being exchanged.

"Really?" I fished a tissue out of my pocket and put it up to my nose. I did have a nose bleed. "Right, then, let's see if I get through the door this time!" As we paraded into the store the guys started cheering. Immature! Everyone in the store turned and stared. That adds a new meaning to: The whole world stops and stares for a while. Whatever, it was funny, but that was over kill. I went into the bathroom, leaving the clapping behind. I saw that it was a tiny river streaming down my face. I went to a stall and got some toilet paper (cause the whole world knows that's softer than paper towel).

As I walked out of the stall I saw Annabeth walking in the bathroom. "Want some help?" She didn't wait for me to answer, just walked over and pried the wad of toilet paper from my hand. She ripped a bit off of said wad and wiped the little stream of blood carefully way. Then balled the rest up and made me hold it to my nose, to catch the blood. "What did Percy talk with you about on the way here?"

I sighed in my head, great! Here we go with the jealous. "Why he said 'my Thalia' when I came back crying."

"And why did he do that," she demanded, a sharp edge puncturing her words. Me-ow!

"Because he's been cheating on you, that's why!" I said, sarcasm dripping for my words. We're your friends, why would we do anything to hurt you? "We wouldn't do that to you, you gotta believe me when I say, we're, me and Percy, just barely friends sometimes. Calm down."

Annabeth studied me, she freaky good at that. It's almost as if she read's you thought's. "I believe you but I'm still gonna ask Percy about this."

"Why?" I asked as a smirk appeared on Annabeth's face.

"Because you little joke was funny. And I think it would be funny see a panic attack. Play along." Annabeth was a genius and I began to smirk, too.

"We should let the girl's know, too. And the guys. So they know it's a joke." I laughed and Annabeth then walked through the door, as she did so morphing her smirk into a frown. I followed her lead. She stormed up to Percy and slapped him in the face.

I almost cringed in sympathy. The rest of the group walked over to me and Reyna asked, "What's that about?"

I waved them closer, "It's a prank. Roll with it." We formed a circle around Percy and Annabeth.

"What was that for?" Percy demanded, his hand on the cheek that had been bitch slapped, confusion forming in his eye's.

"Cheating on me!" Annabeth spat. Some of the circle was having problems with straight faces. Particularly the guys.

"He been doing what? Well we all knew he's a good actor but good enough to fool a goddess? Aphrodite was soo bragging about you guys the other day. She'll be pissed." Piper glared, keeping herself relatively emotionless as she could charm speak everyone into stealing car and not one of us would give it a second thought.

"I have not been cheating on you!" Percy replied, confusion mounting and panic beginning rise in his express and eye's.

"Oh, don't lie Percy! You gave it away earlier when you called me yours." I stepped forwards. "And to get mad at me. She asked so I told her the truth. Got a problem with that, I'll roast you. Water is a very good conductor of electricity. Including lightning." I'm daughter of Zeus. I summon lightning. Got a problem with that?

Percy raised his hands in surrender, "Don't hurt me."

"Ah-ha, so you admit it!" Leo exclaimed, shaking his head. "Not cool, man."

"No, I didn't I said 'don't hurt me'." Percy countered.

"Because you did it and you know me and Thalia could kill you, without it hurting. Don't you?" Annabeth said casually.

"Don't kill me, I didn't cheat on you, I promise, she's lying!" Percy looked more panicked than confused now! He looked like he was ready to wet himself. Victory!

"Fair enough," Annabeth said as she picked up some napkins and walked over to Percy. She then pulled his hand from his cheek, revealing 4 lines from where Annabeth's nail's had dug in, and they where deep enough to bleed a good amount.

Percy dodged to the side as Annabeth tries to put the napkin's on the cuts, "What did you do to those napkins?"

The whole group laughed, "Nothing, stop being such a baby." Annabeth demanded.

"You scared the shit outta me and I almost pissed my self, for a joke. Now you're tell me to grow up?" Percy shook his head and face palmed. And you know what they say about face palm's: For when your surrounded by idiot's and words fail you.

"Okay, then, next time we'll make you piss your self. Better?" I asked, causing the group to laugh hard. Percy looked and gave me a look like, did you have to do that?, giving Annabeth the chance to place the napkins on Percy's cheek.

"Not funny," Percy turned and glared at Annabeth who smiled back, laughing a little. They continued staring each other down, Percy glaring, Annabeth smiling. Then Percy broke. "Yeah it was funny," a smile replacing the glare as he shook his his head laughing.

Then someone came in the restaurant and I turned to look. It was Nico with his arm around Drew's shoulder's and Drew with her arm around his waist. "Maybe it's time to go," I announce to the group, turning away from the door. The other's turned to look, then formed a kind of protection barrier around me, blocking me from view, as we filed out the door and started the walk around the block. Percy put one arm around me and one around Annabeth.

"It'll be okay," they whispered to me. I wanted to scream. No it wouldn't. There are sometimes thing's that you just can't get over, something's that you rather die than face, something's that all the friend's in the world couldn't help with. For me, this was one of those thing. Two feeling's where coursing through me, one I identified as sadness... The other one was something new to me, something I couldn't place... Was it jealousy?

**It has come to our attention that we have no review's here...**

**If you like please review. We're gonna put this on hold **

**til we get at least 5 reviews. Sound good?**

**~CinnamonPinwheels**

**~Sunny**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dear Reader's,**_

_**I'm so very, very sorry I haven't updated in a while... I've been unable to make it on my computer. I hope you understand that, because you've probably had similar problem's. Anyways, on with the story, right?**_

_**~CinnamonPinwheels**_

As I rushed from my locker to Annabeth's I prayed no one saw me. I was nervous because I wasn't sure I could sit through Math class sitting next to Nico (there is assigned seating there...) and I was actually shaking. Annabeth could tell I was driving myself nuts here but I couldn't help it. The rest of the group slowly showed up as well and formed an other protective barrier around me. I shifted slightly and they all moved, too. It was weird. I pretended to actually be gossiping and paying attention to the others but my facade would fail me soon and I would be left to be exposed, my thought's would slip out in my expression, the tear's would find their way to my eye's and would become a stuck faucet, pouring down my face relentlessly and I would be unable to hold them back. I suddenly realized, when we made it to class, that I sat at that back of the class room, so me and Nico could talk freely in whisper's as long as the teacher was looking.

I walked slowly towards the back of the class and took my seat. As I faced the front I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Nico enter the class room. As he walked towards me I didn't some much as blink. He sat down and I realized that this had been unavoidable. We had locker next to each other, we had almost every class together, we got the same bus home, we both like to go to McDonald's for lunch, we both know all the ways out of the school fast and unnoticed. We would have met up eventually.

"Hey," Nico said, and I ignored him. "How's it going?" The school bell rang and the teacher stood up and began to explain what we would be doing today.

"What happened to Percy? Why does he look like a crazy cat attacked him?" Nico tried again but I pretended to be paying attention to the teacher. She began doing an example of the math on the white board.

"Are you pissed at me for some reason?" Nico demanded.

"No shit," I replied and Nico huffed and tensed beside me. He waited and as far as was concerned he could continue to wait.

"Why?" He demanded.

"I don't know, maybe you should go ask you new girlfriend why. How is Drew anyways?" I countered.

Nico looked shocked, "You don't understand."

"I understand enough," I repeated, I mean what was there to get? He acted like he liked me then he got with some other bitch.

"No you don't." He whispered urgently, "She used charm speak on me."

"She can't charm speak though." I replied.

"Yes, she can, please believe me!" Nico plead.

I gathered my books and grabbed my bag then stood up. "Fuck off," I told Nico in a slightly louder than normal voice and the whole class heard. I heard some gasps and the white board maker fall to the floor but I didn't bother looking at the teacher to see if she was going to tell me off. No I walked at and ran for the bathroom.

I barely made it to the bathroom and into the big stall before my tear's soaked my face and the front of my shirt. I sat down on the ground and cried there silently, though my breath was a little uneven. I heard someone enter the bathroom and then a knock on the stall door. "Thalia? Are you ok?" I heard Annabeth whisper.

"No." I gasped out.

"Can you open the door?" I heard her asked.

"No." I replied, unable to pull myself off the floor.

I heard a sigh on the other side of the door. "I never thought I'd use my nails for this!" I heard Silena huff followed by some giggles from, by the sounds of it, Piper. How many people had come to check on me? The stall door swung open and told me everyone had come.

"What, the boys decided not to ditch?" I asked, lamely attempting a joke. They'd kill for the chance to ditch... They did most of the time anyways! They have to kill the monster's so they get out of class.

"Nope, they're in the hall." Annabeth shook her head. "So what happened."

"He said Drew charm speaked him." I looked up in to Annabeth's eye's. "Can she?" Annabeth nodded and I rested my head on my knee's, face down. Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit. SHIT! I just made things worse! I pulled on my hair. I felt an arm wrap its self around me.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked. I heard everyone file in and the door swing shut.

"Everything." I replied, emotionless.

"I need details!" Silena demanded.

"I told him that it was bull shit that she charm speaked him, basically. I just single handedly destroyed my friendship and love life. Period." I really wanted to scream. Why could nothing go right for me? Then better question's came to mind. Why was I in love with a son of Hades? What's wrong with me?

What is right with me? my mind countered. Nothing, the first voice responded and I clamped my hands over my ear's and put my head back on my knee's.

_**(A/N: I'm going to do a battle between two sides of Thalia's mind. Italic will be one side and bold will be the other.)**_

**Why would you even consider it a possibility that he would love you?**

_Because I love him._

**And look where that's got you! Put the bull shit aside and think. What could you possibly have that he would want?**

_...Nothing... But look at what Drew did! At least I wouldn't charm speak him into kissing me in the hall way._

**But you would if you could, right?**

_...No!_

**Admit it! You want him so bad you resort to that!**

_No, I won't because I wouldn't. I want him to love me because of me not some charm..._

**I thought I said to put away the bull shit!**

_That doesn't mean anything, you know I'm right!_

**It's you're fault he'll never talk to you again.**

_Well I deserve it..._

**No, I don't. He needs to apologize for being an ass hole and falling for her charm shit!**

_He doesn't because there's nothing a apologize for._

**Drew should apologize though.**

_If she doesn't I'll cook her._

**Finally something I can agree on!**

**__****(A/N: Back to regular like story!)**

You'll do no such thing! I didn't set you up for that! A voice that wasn't my scolded me. Aphrodite.

"Fuck off," I growled out loud by accident.

"What?" A startled Piper asked.

"Nothing. Your mommy just interrupted my mind battle before the blood bath could expand towards her precious little bitch." I replied darkly.

"What were you fighting about?" Calypso asked.

"Stuff." I got up and pushed through my friends towards the door, determined not to let this affect my motto: _**NEVER** show weakness._

**_Right, there it is! Hope you like it!_**

**_98 Days, 6 hour's, and 23 minutes to go until the release (It's 5:37)_**


End file.
